Kung Fu Mouse
by Manegirl
Summary: I ve had this story in my head for a while. It s basically a parody of Kung Fu Panda with different characters of my own creation. Enjoy! Once again, no flames! But also once again, constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Prologue: The Prophesy

I've had this story in my head for quite a while. But, there are quite a few differences from Kung Fu Panda in here. For example, the Hero in this tale is not a "big fat Panda" but a "little scrawny Mouse". Another thing is, instead of the Furious Five it's the Invincible Eight. But I think you'll find the rest when you read the story... lets begin!

Prologue-The Prophesy.

It was time. Sarah looked at her husband with concern. "Are you sure we need to do this, Jack?"

Jack, who was chained to the wall, lowered his eyebrows.

"Yes! If we wait any later, Martin will be killed! We have to do it tonight!"

"Where should I take him?"

"Anywhere! Just get him away from this awful place! Take him somewhere he will cared for, and take care of you too."

"Me?! I won't leave you!"

The mouse smiled. "Don't worry, Mary. I'm tough! I'll live!"

"Will I ever see you again?"

Jack looked longingly at the baby mouse held in Sarah's arms. "I hope so. If Martin fulfills the prophesy."

"But what if he doesn't? What if your Father was wrong?"

"Hey! Don't say that! My Dad has never been wrong before. He's a wise old mouse. I don't think he would lie."

"I still don't like this."

Jack sighed. "Neither do I. But we need to do this, for the colony! We can't be under the rats control forever!"

"I know, I know."

Jack said seriously, "Promise me, you'll try."

"I promise, Jack."

The two Mice touched lips for a moment. Sarah hugged her husband goodbye.

Jack perked his ears, then said urgently, "Now go! I can hear the guards paw steps coming, once they realize the baby isn't in our room they'll come after you! Go!"

She jumped through the window, not even glancing back. Sarah just ran. She ran past The Oak Tree that had once been the Mice's home. Little did she know, someone was hiding in the bushes.

Rufus.

Sarah turned her head and saw someone was chasing her! She ran faster, but her pursuer sped up and was gaining on her quickly! She then tripped, and fell on her back. Rufus held a dagger over her saying "Give me the baby, and I'll let you live!"

"Never!"

Rufus' eyes turned cruel as he raised the dagger over her, Sarah rolled onto her back, shielding her son.

"Fine! That's your loss!"

The dagger came down, striking Sarah in her back. She screamed in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patches wasn't sleeping well that night. He had no clue why. He was about to try to go back to sleep, when he heard someone scream. Now he was wide awake!

"What's that?"

Getting up quickly, but carefully so as not to disturb his wife, Mattie. He got on his coat. Took His lantern. And tip-toed out of the room. He went through the door and crawled on all fours to the entryway at the front of the Rosebush. He heard the screams again. He dashed outside and perked his ears. He ran to the north.

He saw a horrible sight. A rat was standing over a young female mouse, who was holding something in her arms, and stabbing her to death! Patches couldn't take it.

"Hey!"

The Rat perked up and looked in his direction. Then, ran off. Patches rushed over to the mouse. She raised her head to look at Him.

"Thank you."

Patches noticed she was very weak.

"Here. Let me help you."

She shook her head, and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of Martin for me."

She pulled out from underneath her, a shivering whimpering baby mouse.

"Will you?"

Patches took the baby. He nodded.

"I will."

The mouse laid her head down, smiling.

"Thank you."

She shut her eyes, and was gone. Patches looked down at Martin, he saw he was shivering. He took the bandana off Sarah's head, wrapping it around him as a blanket.

"There, little one. I'll keep you safe!"

Patches walked back to the Rosebush, happy to have a new son.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Martins Dream

Disclamer: Kung Fu Panda (c) Dreamworks. Martin, Patches, Jacob, Rufus and all the other characters (c) me!

* * *

Chapter 1-Martins Dream.

_[Dream sequence]_

_We see a pathway with a small mouse walking on it; he was dressed in black with a cape streaming behind him and a red bandanna as a mask._

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior, Whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legends. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes._

_He arrived at a small restaurant where a gang of thugs were terrorizing the guests. He sat down at a table, and ate. A big brawny rat came up to him, sneering." I see you like to chew. Well, how would you like to chew ON MY FIST?"_

_He slammed his fist on the table, but the mouse wasn't frightened and said nothing for his mouth was full, then he swallowed. And he spoke_, "_Enough talk! Let's fight!"_

_KABOOM!_

_He was so deadly that his enemies would go blind due to over exposure to pure awesomeness!_

_"Aghhhh! My eyes!"_

_"He's so awesome!"_

_The daughter of the bartender smiled, as his enemies ran away in fear._ "And attractive!"

_The bartender asked, "How can we repay you?"_

_The mouse grinned and said,_ "_There`s no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness!"_

_Drawing his sword, he jumped through the roof, hacking, slashing, punching and kicking his way through. It didn't matter how many foes he faced, they were no match for his might!_

_Never before had a mouse been so feared, or so loved! Even the greatest fighters in all the land, The Invincible Eight, bowed in respect to this great Master._

_"We should hang out."_

_"Agreed."_

_They were faced against terrible creatures, Martin drew his sword that was said to cut through anything and alongside The Invincible Eight attacked!_

_But hanging out would have to wait!' Cause when you're facing the 10,000 demons of __Demon__Mountain__, there's only one thing that matters and that's- __"Martin!"_

_They froze in mid-air! __"Get up! You'll be late for school!"_

_[End dream sequence]_

Martin woke up on the floor. He heard his mothers voice again

"Martin! Get up right now! Do you want me to get your father up there?"

Martin hastily got dressed and grabbed his bandanna and tied it around his head, if there was one thing that Martin hated, it was his father waking him up in the morning, He'll kick you until you get up, which was not at all pleasant.

Martin shouted, "I'm up, Mom! I'm up!"

Martin stopped by the window looking at his action figures of The Invincible Eight, who were his older brothers and sisters. (He never knew he was adopted.)

"Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Viper! Tiger! Eagle! Dragon! Leopard! ROARRRRR-"

"MARTIN!"

He quickly ran downstairs. Mattie grabbed his paw and pushed him out.

"Go! you're going to be late!"

"But what about breakfast?"

"You can eat on the way, now go!"

* * *

Patches sat near the pond. He played a soft song on an old flute his uncle had given him. If you didn't know Patches, you'd think he was just an old rat, playing a flute. Perfectly harmless, right?

Wrong!

Nine figures jumped out of the bushes! Patches' eyes opened with a snap, and using his paws to throw punches and kicks, his tail as a whip, and his flute like a staff, he fought bravely until he ordered a halt. The nine figures stopped and lined up before him. He said proudly, "Nice work students! If you were trying to disappoint me!"

Martin frowned. Couldn't He do ANYTHING right?

Patches pointed at his oldest son, Samuel II(named after a good friend of his)whose style was "Tiger Style". "Tiger, more ferocity!"

He pointed at his second oldest son, Jacob II (named after his Uncle) whose style was "Monkey Style". "Monkey, more speed!"

He pointed at his third son, Patches Junior, whose style was "Mantis Style". "Mantis, more stealth!"

He pointed at his youngest son, Franklin (named after Benjamin Franklin) whose style was "Crane Style". "Crane, more height!"

He pointed at his oldest daughter, Marie whose style was "Viper Style". "Viper, more subtlety!"

He pointed at his second oldest daughter, Camille (named after the famous singer) whose style was "Leopard Style". "Leopard, more agility!"

He pointed at his third daughter, Colette whose style was "Dragon Style". "Dragon, more strength!"

He pointed at his youngest daughter, Naomi whose style was 'Eagle Style". "Eagle, more accuracy!"

He got to Martin. "Martin-"

"Patches!"

He pointed his finger at Samuel I.

"What?!"

Samuel stammered, "Um, it's Master Jacob. He wants to see you."

Patches forgot about Martin. He ran off towards the Peach Tree and disappeared inside it.(there was a hole dug underneath it that was too small for a human, but just right for a rat)He reached Jacobs room and stopped, bowing with respect.

"Master Jacob? You sent for me. Is something wrong?"

The aged grey rat got up from his position. (He had been meditating)he smiled. "Why must something be wrong for me to see my favorite nephew?"

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't say that."

Jacob went over to a group of candles at the edge of the room. He slowly blew them out one by one. Just when it looked like he was about to speak, he blew out another candle. And another. And another. Patches felt this was going nowhere, so with one swoop of his tail he blew all the candles out.

"Now, you were saying uncle?"

"I've had a dream."

He looked at Patches. "Rufus will return."

All of a sudden, terrible thoughts rushed through Patches' mind. Rufus was a monster!

"That's impossible! He's in exile!"

Jacob said seriously, "Nothing is impossible."

Patches panicked.

"Sam! Run to the Oak Tree and tell them, Rufus must not leave!"

Samuel saluted and rushed off.

"Wait!" Patches called after him. Samuel stopped. Patches unsheathed his rapier and handed it hilt first to Samuel.

"Do what must be done!"

Samuels eyes widened for a moment and then he nodded and rushed off again as Jacob walked calmly to the pond with Patches tagging behind him.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

"We have to do something! We can't just let him march into TRoTR and take his revenge, he'll… he'll…"

Jacob reached the pond, staring down into it.

"Your mind is like this water my nephew."

Patches looked confused.

"When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle…"

He touched the pond with his tail. "The answer becomes clear!"

The pond showed a picture of a beautiful sword, which hung from a gold statue of a phoenix holding it in its claws on the ceiling. Patches and Jacob turned to look at it.

"The Phoenix Blade!"

Jacob smiled and said "It is time."

"But who is he? Who is The Chosen One? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power, to become The Phoenix Warrior?"

Jacob shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."


End file.
